


bright & dark

by celestialyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, Long, M/M, Might Be Boring, Shy Taeyong, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Swearing, but it will get better in the next chapters, pink haired taeyong, quiet taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyong/pseuds/celestialyong
Summary: some days are not lightened up, clouds covering the sky in a white-grey tone, gving the blue sky and the bright sun no chance to appear at all.the days where everything is dark, making our mood and feelings dark and low as well.however, even during the sun, there's one boy who still is dark, who's mood still doesn't shine bright. his name is lee taeyong, the complete opposite to jung jaehyun who's always as bright as the sun.jaehyun wants to make taeyong bright & happpy as well.





	1. I

_In this different time_  
_Our hearts are connected_  
_Under the same sky_

_**nct 127 :: sun & moon ** _

»»———— ♡————««

the sun, the bright star in the milky way, lightening up our earth day by day since more than millions of years. it's one of the most important things the earth needs, always there, always here.

however, some days are not lightened up, clouds covering the sky in a white-grey tone, gving the blue sky and the bright sun no chance to appear at all. where everything is dark, making our mood and feelings dark and low as well. however, even during the sun, there's one boy who still is dark, who's mood still doesn't bright. his name is t...

»»———— ♡————««

,, yo, jaehyun. '' a very familiar voice ripped jaehyun out of his beautiful sleep, out of the dream he was having, ripping him out of the sleep that could've been much much longer. ,, wake up you lazy ass, we have school in literally 10 minutes so get up. ''

even though school was beginning very soon, jaehyun still had no intentions of even opening his eyes 0.1 mm. who would is the real question. only after his roommate slapped him square through the face, his eyes finally decided to open.

,, what the fuck is wrong with you, johnny? '' jaehyun shouted, almost snarling at the black-haired male in front of him who was smirking and laughing at his reaction. ,, are you completely dumb now? ''

johnny only shook his head disapointingly before pointing towards the clock on the wall which indeed showed that, now, it were only 7 minutes until school began for the first time after summer holidays. and even if the two lazy males never really liked going to school, they also never wnated to be the latest ones to arrive on the first day. that would just ruin their reputation with the teachers and not gonna lie, they would rather not do that.

sighing sadly, jaehyun dragged his body upwards, swinging his long legs over the bed edge, standing up and stretching his muscles until most of his bones cracked in a painful way. meanwhile, johnny has already finished himself, putting his uniform on and styling his hair until it looked somehow decent, far away from messy bedhair. compared to jaehyun who also finally put his school uniform on, johnny looked like he was going to the club while jaehyun was being forced to go to the store by his mother. meaning, jaehyun didn't try even tame his hair. he just stood up, put his clothes on, grabbed his bag and walked past johnny towards the door, opening it and making his way to school.

once the two arrived there, jaehyun just straight on walked inside the school, not even looking at his friends who were trying to talk to him who were trying to get his attention, totally ignoring them. he however just continued walking, away from johnny who stayed with the friends at the entrance. thankfully, the two roommates arrived 2 minutes before school started, giving them some free time before the long hours of school were about to begin. the brown-haired male walked to his locker where he opened it before putting his un-nedded stuff inside and locking it again. that's all he did there, straight on walking away from it as soon as he went there and did his business.

as soon as he arrived in his first room, jaehyun practically ran over to his beloved seat, threw himself into the chair and let his bag fall down beside his table, hitting the ground with a thump before the tired boy crossed his arms and pressed his face into them, closing his eyes, shutting everyone and everything away from him. meanwhile, he thought about what he was dreaming about earlier.

the dream jaehyun had earlier was still bugging him. he usually either didn't even remember what he was dreaming about or he was simply gonna forget it somewhen on the same day. this dream however was still deep in his thoughts even though a lot of time has already passed since. he was so close on getting the name of that person before johnny woke him up and destroyed the name he was about to get. the only thing he knows so far was the first letter of his name : 'T'. that's all he knew. that and that the said person is someone who's known for being dark. that means he's emotional and probably someone that doesn't talk all too much and someone who's shutting people off of his life. that would be a dark person. but even after a few seconds of thinking, jaehyun still couldn't think of one single person who's life is designed like that. and jaehyun knows a lot of people in this school. none of them were like this, not even close.

suddenly, a hand slapped itself directly on jaehyun's nape, letting strong, sudden pain flowing through all parts of jaehyun's body, destroying his thoughts until he groaned loud because of the pain. turning around with an angry look in his face, his head red with anger, he saw mark standing there, a huge grin on his face. as soon as jaehyun recognized the younger boy, the angry gaze of his softened before he sighed and let his head rest upon his arms again, looking to the side where mark finally sat down beside him, putting his bag on the table before he began to take his things for this lesson out. 

,, you look like you haven't had the best sleep today, hyung. '' mark said with the same grin as earlier, his eyes sparkling with fun. mark was adorable in his own ways and that's his way of charming people. jaehyun knew mark probably since he was 10 or something. they knew each other for a long time and were close friends since then. ,, but seriously though, what's up with you? you ignored us all completely earlier. taeil even tried to act cutely next to you and you didn't even notice him one bit. ''

at that comment, jaehyun let out a giggle before he rubbed his eyes and started taking his things out too. at that, he finally noticed that all students were slowly and slowly coming inside and also sat down, just like the two friends already did. their teacher however wasn't there yet which was a good sign. 

,, well, i definitely regret it now. taeil doing something cute happens only once a hundred years. '' jaehyun laughed, finally bringing the life into his body back, his voice finally much happier and alive. his eyes formed into half moons as soon as he laughed, his dimples finally appearing again. the sight of that made mark smile with honest.

,, sucks to be you because taeil promised us to never ever do that in his whole life again. ''

mark showed his older friend the tongue before their teacher for this class finally, around five minutes late, arrived and walked towards the desk, placing the towers of papers on top of the wooden desk before standing in fornt of the whole class, clapping in his hands to get everyone's attention on him and him only.

,, listen everyone. for the first few seconds, we will have a different program than usual. and added to that, this lesson will be slightly easier than all the other ones. we will do something more fun today so i hope you all will behave slightly better than you all usually do. '' their teacher, mr. kang, announced in front of the whole class. just the word 'fun' was enough to make everyone cry out of happiness. their first lesson after the long holidays and it will be something fun.

mark immeditaly began to laugh and clapped his hands like a seal, being probably the most happiest person on the world at the moment. however, compared to all the others, mark was not that much different. everywhere were happy cries, people laughing together and making all sorts of different sounds that got annoying somewhen later on. and later on, mr. kang also got annoyed by everyone.

,, you all, i'm only going to start with the real lesson once you all finally get quiet so please shut up before i will get angry and decide it differently. '' he shouted.

and mr. kang being angry is also something that no one wants become he can be really scary which will lead to him screaming at everyone. that's something no one wants, not even the teachers and the principal. mr. kang is probably one of the most scariest teachers this school has ever had and everyone agrees with that statement. it's not even debatable.

and everyone knowing that, they all, including mark who was still hyper beside jaehyun, trying his best to stay as quiet as possible, they all shut up pretty quiet in order to finally know what the hell happened today. or better, what was so special about today? what is that important that the usual boring hours would suddenly turn into fun ones?

that was all that went through jaehyun's head, his thoughts racing between all scenarios that may be true. looking forwards, their teacher nodded as soon as he himself thought that it is quiet enough. mr. kang quickly turned his head towards the door which weirdly was still open. he nodded to the door before someone walked through it, someone that stole jaehyun's breath in one second.

the way he walks, the way his body moves with him, it all looked ethereal, too beautiful and stunning to be real. the male who just walked inside had cherry pink hair, making him look soft, softer than cutton candy. it was adorable, however, his face was the complete opposite. just his gaze alone was enough to make jaehyun's legs weak, to make them tremble.

mark beside him saw how jaehyun was practically staring very obviously at him and he smirked aat his friend.

,,you like what you see? '' mark whispered into his ear, the smirk so clear you could hear it.

as soon as jaehyun heard that remark of mark's, he immediately blushed rather hard, making no intention of even denying it because yes, he liked what he wa seeing. the new person in front of all of them was amazing and he liked him already, even though he knew legit nothing about him, not even his name or what he's doing here. usually, nothing like this happened. legit nothing happens usually in this school. they don't get new students so him being here out of a sudden is simply amazing and special.

,, that, my dear, old students, is our new student which will be joining us for a time. however, it's not completely confirmed if he'll stay for the rest of the year here. so far, he's only here to look how thing's are going. and afterwards, he himself will decide if he'll stay or not so please don't bother him all too much about that. he's going to choose that himself without any of you all. '' mr. kang slowly started explaining the reason why this mysterious person is here.

he himself just stood there, letting his eyes run over everyone until they landed on jaehyun's brown ones and stopped, staring right into them, staring into his soul. beside him, mark kept on pestering him, whispering over and over again that he was looking at jaehyun. as if he already didn't know that himself. mr. kang kept on talking about something which jaehyun didn't really understand and get simply because he was busy looking at the stranger who was also looking back to him, destroying him slowly with his gaze only.

,, oh ny god, jaehyun, eye contact, eye contact. '' mark whispered and whispered and whispered, sounding like a true fangirl next to him who saw her favorite ship doing skinship together. his voice sounded happily and way too hyper for a monday morning where everyone would've likely slept in if someone didn't force them to go to school. but that's mark we were talking about and mark wouldn't be mark without his hyperactiveness. ,, oh my jesus, jung jaehyun? are you okay? are you still alive? are you still there? ''

for a sixteen year old male, mark sure talks a whole lot. somewhen during mark's fangirling, the stranger shook his head strong and fast before finally dverting his eyes away from jaehyun's, letting jaehyun finally breath in again. during their staring contest, jaehyun never ever thought about breathing.

,, god, mark, shut the fuck up, please? '' jaehyun half-whispered, half-screamed at the young boy beside him, growling at him.

mark only flinched backwards because of jaehyun's sudden burst and pouted adorably which made jaehyun sad in the moment it happened. even though he knew mark was not really hurt because of his words, he sadly couldn't aplogize though because mr. kang finally was about to reveal who this hot stranger was. and that was the topic that jaehyun interested the most at the moment.

,, this right beside me is lee taeyong, your new classmate for the time being. he's unlike most of you a bit older which means that he's twenty years old. and something i would like to add is that he's very talented in the two subjects music and art. '' mr. kang finally introduced him.

lee taeyong. lee taeyong. lee taeyong.

,, lee taeyong, huh? '' jaehyun whispered mostly to himself which obviously didn't go unnoticed by a certain sixteen year old boy. that person just continued smirking, not even minding anything at all today. it was already confirmed what he would spill his friends later on.

,, unlike you all energetic kids, taeyong is rather quiet and talks not much so please don't force him to do or say anything at all. if he wants to open himself up to someone, let him do that himself. please just remember that forcing is the worst way on making friends with someone. no, forcing is actually bad in general, no matter in which situation it is being used. that's all for now, i guess. '' mr. kang said, smiling for the first time in ages towards his class. taeyong continued staying beside him, his pink hair slowly falling into his face which he brushed up as soon as it fell. that small movement made jaehyun cry innerly. 

and innerly too, jaehyun already wrote everything mr. kang just said about him into an imaginery notebook, trying to remember every single detail about him. it might look like he's close to being a stalker. however, he really isn't. it's more like a crush. and added to all of that, it's perfectly normal to try to remember something about a new classmate. plus he's jaehyun's new crush.

what he noticed right away though, was something from his dream.

_,, however, even during the sun, there's one boy who still is dark, who's mood still doesn't bright. ''_

that's what his dream told him before johnny sadly woke him up. someone who's dark, someone who doesn't let people close to him, someone who doesn't talk all too often. for some weird reason, all of these things fit perfectly to taeyong. not even one of these things spoke against him being the person in his dreams. that description fit so perfectly to him. even the first letter would fit.

but jaehyun wasn't jumping right into conclusions, not yet at least. one letter doesn't decide anything. it could still be everyone else. jaehyun being the social butterfly he is, he knew many people that started with the letter 'T'.

and that's what he's promised himself for a time : that taeyong can't be the person being described inside his dreams.

,, so taeyong, please sit behind our jaehyunnie for today. '' mr. kang said, ripping jaehyun out of his detective phase, making his eyes big. mr. kang pointed friendly to him, showing taeyong where he should sit. for a short time, the pink-haired's eyes found jaehyun's again. taeyong was about to sit behind him, on their first day, already. jaehyun's heart beat started fastening slowly before he nodded and looked to taeyong who was making his way towards the seat behind him, sitting down and quietly greeting his seat neighbor with a small smile.

and holy moly, jaehyun was crying over how taeyong's voice sounded. it was deep yet bright at the same time and had a special charm to it. it was one of these voices which you could just listen to during every kind of weather, that voice which would be the perfect voice to fall asleep to. that's exactly how it sounded at the moment.

and beside his visuals and his talents, taeyong's voice was now also one of the things jaehyun loved about him already.

,, so, as always, please treat taeyong very well and let himself get comfortable with you all before you start asking him all sorts of question either related to him himself or his life. please let him adjust himself here. and with that being said, let's finally start with our first lesson after this huge time that has passed with you all probably being lazy like always but anyway. '' mr. kang said before he took the towers of paper and started giving them out. 

behind jaehyun, taeyong quietly asked his seat neighbour, jongin, what topic they had before and which one they were about to continue starting from now which jongin happily answered. jongin was a frienldy boy, someone that is pretty popular and someone that's friends with many people at the same time. jaehyun himslef was friends with jongin, often chilling together in the pauses, talking about all sorts of things. 

what jaehyun promised himself though was that no matter what, he would be the one to make taeyong open up to him. he would be the one to be taeyong's first friend, the one that would be the first one to finally get involved with taeyong's life. 


	2. II

maybe time is medicine  
but I’m getting weaker

sunmi :: gashina

»»———— ♡————««

if jaehyun knew that school would start with this blessing called taeyong, he would've stood up fifty-five hours earlier, maybe even more hours earlier, who knows. that is, if he knew which he obviously didn't.

during their first lessons, everything rushed past jaehyun in such a hurry, he couldn't even understand one word which led to him falling asleep during the last 20 minutes of this lesson. and added to his tiredness, he was innerly still thinking about everything that just happened in the last few hours, from school starting rather friendly for the first time and less stressing towards his dreams that so far only led to the new student lee taeyong. his dreams were strange and weird without taeyong being forced into it. but the only question still being inside his head after minutes and minutes of thinking is why? why did he suddenly get those dreams? what did they mean exaclty and why did taeyong appear on this day? exactly on the day he got those dreams. or rather, why did his dreams appear exactly today? it could be all just a huge coincidence. however, it fits way too well to just happen out of pure coincidence.

,, ..hyun... ''

,, jaehyun... ''

,, jung jaehyun... ''

,, YAH, JUNG JAEHYUN !! ''

ripping his head up from the table he used as a pillow for the last hours, jaehyun stared at mark next to him, mark who was shaking his hands like crazy, trying to wake him up as best and fast as possible. as soon as mark saw that jaehyun was awake, he let go off the older one's shoulders. quickly adverting his gaze away from mark, jaehyun noticed everyone slowly standing up and packing their things away, chatting lowly with each other as the clock finally showed that it was time for their next lesson, time to finally go. that means jaehyun did absolutely nothing except sleeping on his first lessons after holidays. that was amazing, not only for him but apparently also for mark who was sighing harder than ever before.

,, yo, dude. '' mark started saying, his voice less hyper now. mark's eyes were tired as well, that was something his eyebags showed. but even though he was tired, he stiill participated in the course unlike a two year older friend of his who just fell asleep. ,, you are lucky mr. kang didn't see you sleeping, otherwise you would have definitely been dead and in your grave by now. he was way too interested in telling your little crush about how his lessons works and how he designs his lessons and the basics once again and bla bla. in other words, don't be afraid because you legit missed nothing important. this whole lesson was way too boring and unimportant. ''

out of happiness and relieve, jaehyun sighed out rather loud which gained many annoyed glares from his classmates. he immediately apologized for that and started putting his things away too, mark standing beside him and waiting for his lazy friend to finally stand up and follow him.

.. taeyong already left. he has chemistry with us after this though. '' mark mumbled to jaehyun once they made their way towards their next class. jaehyun just threw him a weird gaze, his eyes confused.

,, and why are you telling me this? '' jaehyun only asked, still putting his things away, his eyes planted towards his younger friend who was once again grinning widely at his older friend.

he just shrugged with the familiar grin is his face. ,, i don't know. maybe you wanted to know so you can continue your stalking session later on. ''

jaehyun blushed before slapping mark rather hardly on the shoulder, the younger one wincing because of pain for a second before he started laughing like crazy. mark's happiness and hyperness is really spreadable, jaehyun shortly after also beginning to giggle, his dimples beginning to show and appear on the sides of his lips. mark is one of those persons who can just make you laugh because of literally nothing. he's that kind of friend, always there to annoy you but also there to save your ass in dangerous situations.

,, i'm not stalking him so don't even start accusing me of doing so. '' jaehyun answered after their laughing session, finally calming down from his and mark's long and breathtaking laughs. he immediately calmed down and started getting serious again. ,, i'm just... kind of interested in him and don't really know why exactly. but honestly, i don't care why. i just want to get to know him better. ''

mark snorted rather disgustingly, trying to hold another laugh back. jaehyun only glared at him as soon as he heard the snort.

,, you're only interested in him? are you completely sure about that, mr. jung? ''

,, i mean, yeah? he seems like a interesting person and him closing himself off other people makes him even more mysterious and interesting and all... it makes me want to find out more. ''

,, dude, not tryna be that kind of friend, but you really look like you've already fallen for him in not even one hour. '' mark said, finally getting serious about this topic too. as soon as mark got serious, his tone changed. mark usually had that happy and loud and cute tone in his voice which is the total opposite of his serious tone. his serious tone is rather dark and filled with no emotions at all, neutral. ,, did you see that look on your face as soon as he stood in front of us all? you looked like you already were totally in love with him. ''

jaehyun only shook his head. ,, no, i'm really not. i just want to find out more about him, that's legit all. i mean, i know absolutely nothing about him yet so why would i've already fallen for him? ''

innerly though, jaehyun knew that he already was starting to crush on him which made him want to find things out even more. just by taeyong's voice and visuals, he already captured jaehyun's heart easily without even trying anything at all. he was that easy at capturing people. but letting them close was probably another topic, a topic that is securedly locked somewhere deep behind his dark and strong heart. he had to find out more about taeyong before the male decides to leave their school and disappears somewhere in this world, making it probably impossible to ever find him again.

jaehyun sighed just as they were about to enter their other room. inside that one room, mark immediately went over to johnny and doyoung who were already sitting at their usual places, talking energeticly with each other before they finally noticed their other two friends and waved strongly at them, wanting them to come over. those four usually always sat together, not really listening to the teacher, just talking fast under each other, ranting about multiple things either about school or things that happened in their life recently.

and mark being the one that always spills everything almost instantly, he of course ranted about jaehyun's crush the moment he got the chance to.

,, yo, guess what. jaehyun's in love. '' mark sung quietly over the teachers voice, his voice only hearable to his friends who were now staring at jaehyun with wide, curious eyes, demanding to find out more about that so called crush.

jaehyun only growled at mark, slapping him once again, wanting him to stop.

,, how many fucking times do i have to tell you that it's not a crush? '' jaehyun growled, his voice filled with anger, his mind close on exploding.

he was not really angry at mark. even if it looked like that at the moment, he really wasn't. he could never be mad or angry at the younger boy. it's practically impossible for all humans to be angry at this cutie right here. it's just, after always hearing someone rant about it, it slowly made jaehyun angry. so what if he was crushing on taeyong? what is so special about it? and added to all of that, he's not even crushing on him so why making this so special all of a sudden? 

,, who is it, mark? who is that crush? what's his name? '' doyoung whispered.

and of course mark spilled it, like always. jaehyun sighed and looked away from his fans, trying his hardest to listen to the teacher. his ears however listened to his friends again.

,, earlier today, mr. kang introduced a new student who may stay here. his name is taeyong and i bet all of your asses together jaehyun fell for him the second he walked inside that room. '' mark whispered, sound like one of those highschool girls who was talking to her friend about how her cursh did this and that and then this and that and so on. ,, you have no idea how jaehyun's eyes sparkled or how his face looked like. it was legit like love at first sight. it was amazing, not gonna lie. jaehyun falling in love also happens not every day so this is even more special. ''

,, damn, our jeffrey finally grew up. i'm so happy, my baby. '' johnny said while fake-crying which soon after was followed by doyoung's cringy acting and mark's small giggles.

and how did that all end : they all got thrown out and need to go to detention on friday. yay.

»»———— ♡————««

jaehyun's next lesson : chemistry. atoms, elements, substances.

sadly, jaehyun had chemistry without any of his friends, him being the only once that choose it because he was the only one that had fun studying for it and had fun trying many different things in chemistry. johnny used to be there as well one year ago. he chose a different one during the year and stopped attending chemistry which was sad for jaehyun because he was alone then but during the days, he got used to being alone in it. he has always been interested in that, always being one of the students that always answer the questions he gets asked. he's also on of the top students inside that subject and he was more than proud of that.

listening to some music with his earbuds, jaehyun quickly looked over his notes from the last lesson which was months ago, before the holidays, way too long ago to even remember by heart. he quickly tried to remember the most important things of it before he suddenly felt someone lay his hand on his back, the touch ripping him out of his revising. jaehyun ripped his earbuds out and looked behind him only to loose his breath and let his heartbeat run up.

he would've expected someone like baekhyun or jongin, maybe even hanbin who was always there to ask jaehyun for some help which he always got but he definitely didn't expect with lee taeyong.

,, hi, you're the one from earlier, right? the one who fell asleep in front of me during mr. kang's lesson? '' taeyong asked him, his voice flowing right into jaehyun's ears, blessing them with his wonderful voice. ,, jaehyun, i think, right? ''

jaehyun was only able to nod because his body didn't listen to him and his voice didn't want to come out at the moment. his body just didn't let itself move, it was amazed by the person in front of him.

taeyong's pink hair started falling down from it's original place, his bangs covering his deep, brown eyes almost completely. taeyong's visuals were truthfully no joke. he looked like he could be a whole model only with his face alone. he was this beautiful and handsome without even doing or trying anthing. and another detail which jaehyun immediately noticed was the small scar under taeyong's left eye, small, almost not noticable. it decorated his whole face, and for jaehyun, it was added to things that he already likes about him.

jaehyun ripped himself into reality again, looking taeyong in the eyes again, jaehyun's head slightly lifted to the side now.

,, yep, that's me. sorry that i fell asleep in the first hour of your time here. you must think i'm such a weirdo. '' jaehyun answered to the many questions he got asked earlier by taeyong, adding a small laugh at the end of his answer.

taeyong only smiled a little at him which innerly made jaehyun die because oh my god. his smile was so, so, so beautiful. it lightened his whole face up, making it even more beautiful than it already was. taeyong's smile was precious and should be protected always under any costs.

,, no, not at all. '' taeyong said, the smile still slightly present on his face, slowly disappearing though, fading. ,, it's all fine, you don't have to feel any bad because of falling asleep. i mean, it is the first hour after holidays so you really don't have to feel any bad because of me. ''

taeyong assuring him that everything is alright and that he doesn't have to worry about that makes jaehyun's heart swell up.

,, anyway, is that seat beside you still free? '' taeyong asked afterwards, pointing to the seat right next to jaehyun.

and by now, jaehyun's heart must've died. taeyong first talked to him and then wanted to sit beside him. that was the best day of his whole life.

after some thinking, thinking about whether there actually sat someone or not, jaehyun just stopped thinking and nodded shortly.

,, yeah, it should be free, i believe. feel free to sit down if you want to. '' jaehyun answered and waved taeyong towards the free seat which taeyong immediately sat down on. from the corner of his eyes, jaehyun watched how taeyong put his things out and waited for the teacher to finally arrive, his brown eyes sometimes adverting towards the door and then back to the window where the pink-haired started watching the birds that flew from side to side, sometimes in groups of four or more.

once the teacher finally arrived and saw taeyong, he greeted him himself by walked over to the new male added to his class and shaking hands with him, bowing for a second and telling him that he's already excited on working with him which taeyong said back, the smile back on his face again. but during those two smiles that jaehyun finally got to see from close, he immediately recognized which one was fake and which one was real.

the smile taeyong gave mr. kim just now was definitely fake. it fell as soon as mr. kim turned around and left for the board and his desk.

but the one taeyong gave jaehyun must've been real. first of all, it definitely lasted way longer than any smile jaehyun saw from him. secondly, it was more pure, more gorgeous and there were more feelings put inside it than in any other smile of his. this smile was made from himself, he didn't have to force himself to even think about putting it on. it just came on naturally during the time and that's what jaehyun was proud of because so far, he was the only one that got to see taeyong's real, pure smile. plus he was the one who got him to smile truthfully.

,, taeyong. '' jaehyun slowly whispered during the start of the lesson, mr. kim talking about some atoms in the background.

as soon as taeyong heard jaehyun say his name, he turned his head towards him, looking at him with big, questionable eyes, looking like a puppy who's name got called. for a second, jaehyun forgot how to talk, forgetting how to even open his mouth. he shook his head a bit, ripping himself out of his daydream before leaning close to taeyong in able to make it slightly louder for him.

,,, if you have any questions, just ask me. '' jaehyun whispered right into his ear. ,, i'm definitely one of the best ones here so just ask when something's unclear to you, okay? i know the answer to almost everything and explaining something will also be a easy task for me so just ask, alright? ''

taeyong nodded. ,, sure, alright, will do. ''

after those two words, he gave him that beautiful smile of his once again, his face bright and happy and that's where jaehyun was definitely convinced that mark was right, that jaehyun indeed already fell for the new student called lee taeyong.


	3. III

come on, tell me where you at,  
why don't you tell me where you at

exo :: electric kiss

»»———— ♡————««

sadly, jaehyun had no classes or any interactions with taeyong after their chemistry lesson together. that chemistry lesson was by far his most favorite one. just sitting next to taeyong, enjoying his presence beside him, explaining him stuff their teacher was too lazy to explain, helping him and laughing with him. those were good times, good memories that have to be protected and remembered until he dies. afterwrds, they parted ways, their last meeting today. he didn't see him go to his locker and he didn't see him use the exit to leave school. after his last lesson ended, he quickly scanned the hallways, sighing as soon as he saw that taeyong probbaly already left, making his way home as well. at the exit, he saw doyoung standing there, probably waiting for him to finally swing his ass over and start walking home with him.

jaehyun quickly said hello, walking towards him before doyoung grabbed him by his arm and started dragging him towards the direction of their homes. the stares they got from the other students were hillarious but also very weird at the same time. but hey, it's definitely not the first time something like this happened. doyoung has been jaehyun's neighbour for probably more than ten years now. they met somewhen in elementary school, meeting in the toilet and befriending each other there and since then, those two have been close friends, almost best friends. they were always together, sometimes even shouting at each other from their windows at 3 am in the night which always got them into huge trouble, one time even with the police. they were practically almost like brothers, always hanging out whenever they got the chance to.

as soon as they passed the bus station where another bunch of students were, doyoung finally let go of jaehyun's arm, letting the taller one go of his iron grip. afterwards, they just continued to go home, to go home like actual students, students who were normal inside the head unlike them.

,, mark told us more about taeyong. '' doyoung somewhen said between his lines, looking over to jaehyun to see his reaction which was of course something between both shock and surprise. at the same time though, it was obvious from the start that mark could not shut his mouth. ,, he told us everything he and you know so far and as far as a certain bird told me, you had chemics with him. ''

at the end of that sentence, doyoung started grinning evily with mischief, his eyes shining like crystals. jaehyun already know by that point what was about to come towards him in a fast speed.

,, so now, spill, jung jaehyun. '' doyoung said, louder than expected because he also got the stares of random people on the streets who were by now thinking they were completely stupid in their mind which somehow was kind of true but whatever. ,, i want to know everything that happened and don't even dare to lie, you little shit.

jaehyun sighed before walking slower than earlier, doyoung also loosing his speed to keep up with his friend, his eyes demanding to know what exactly happened at chemistry. if doyoung wants to know something, he will do everything he has to to find it out. he's someone that keeps on pressing, never stops demanding, just keeps on doing.

,, well, you already know i had chemics with him which is true. '' jaehyun started slowly, doyoung beside him not even missing one single word that jaehyun let out of his mouth. ,, well, it started of friendly. then he suddenly came uo from behind me and asked me if i was that dude that fell asleep in front of him which i obviously are to which i said yes. afterwards he asked if he could sit beside me so i told him he could ask me a question if he doesn't understand something which he did from time to time and all and then we kind of sat together during the whole class and we talked a lot and we laughed and he smiled at me... ''

doyoung beside him was grinning so wide, it maybe isn't even human anymore that's how wide it was. it was obvious that he was enjoying this way too much. him and mark were so far the only ones that knew this much about his 'little crush', something he still has to tell johnny and taeil, maybe also yuta who was busy with his studies and was hanging out not as much as used to. what was confirmed now already is that everyone would make a huge thing out of it which it's not. jaehyun himself doesn't want this to escalate, for everyone to suddenly know this and come running towards him with all kinds of stupid questions.

sighing, jaehyun stopped and adverted his head towards the road, watching the cars drive past the two males. he was tired. however, within not even one minute, jaehyun's house finally came in sight, jaehyun letting out a small smile. it's not that he wouldn't like to hang out with doyoung more, of course he'd love to stay with him the whole day, rant about everything possible and maybe even play cod until 3 am. however today, jaehyun's whole energy was totally absent, not even there to begin anything with. that's why he was happy to see his home. it meant he could sleep.

,, bye, doyoung. '' jaehyun said, waving to his smaller friend and opening his door with one hand, the other one waving to doyoung. ,, see ya tomorrow. ''

doyoung grinned. ,, see you tomorrow, you lovehead. ''

if jaehyun had something to throw, maybe a shoe or knife or even a fucking sword, doyoung for sure would appear with a huge ass bruise tomorrow. sadly though, he didn't have any of these and as soon as doyoung said that, he ran away as fast as sonic, making it impossible to be even caught. jaehyun sighed again before letting doyoung disappear between the people and many streets.

not thinking more about it and closing the door, jaehyun walked straight into his room, throwinghis bag and useless books on his table before falling directly into his soft bed, sighing into the many pillows, enjoying the comfort and silence.

his mind was totally done, so was his body. totally fatiqued, just wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible. as soon as jaehyun hit the pillows, his eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head, slowly falling asleep, falling into the sweet dreams.

»»———— ♡————«« 

but the sun can also be dangerous. it could easily kill all of the earth's population in less than 10 seconds, maybe even under 5 second. but what about the boy who doesn't feel the sun, who doesn't even care? what will he do? would he do something against it? no, he wouldn't. he wouldn't even care in the first place. he would just sit there and let death run over his body because it's already immune to everything. his name is t........g

»»———— ♡————«« 

ripping his head upwards, jaehyun ripped his eyes wide open, breathing deeply multiple times per second, his eyes wide open. again he got one of those dreams, knowing more about the person now. now all he knows about him is that his first letter is 'T' and his last letter is 'G'. and once again, another hint directing jaehyun's thoughts towards taeyong.

what also was new is that the boy would die if given the chance to which means he's despressive, maybe even suicidal. he doesn't know much about taeyong except the fact that he doesn't like to talk and smile. more not. and once again, jaehyun decided to stop thinking that it's taeyong, rolling off his bed in the end and making his way towards his desk, putting his things out and starting his homework after a long day spent with lots of stuff, school and the new student called lee taeyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was really short but i promise to make the chapters longer very soon so please dont be sad or angry bc of that.  
> i hope you enjoyed this !! c:


	4. IV

sick with regrets now,  
too late to beg now

kard :: don't recall

»»———— ♡————«« 

as soon as taeyong reached his own flat, closing his front door, locking it with the lock, he sighed loud out before crushing down on the floor, his bones giving out, his energy leaving his body second after second until nothing was left anymore. adjusting to a new school was actually easy, it was not tiring at all. however getting all those weird glances and stares and all those talks about him, that's what was making him tired. and added to that, the fear of his parents suddenly appearing out of nowhere and taking him back home would be the worst.

taeyong's parents weren't the best ones to say it in a friendly way. that's the only reason why taeyong fled from home, taking all of his money that he's saved for years now and driving as far as possible away from the two of them. he bought his own flat here, deciding to rest here until everything was safe, trying to continue his life here.

he only went to school here because it was his only chance to even attend school. he couldn't go back. he just can't. that would be the end for him and his life. it would end him and his whole life.

taeyong's parents, two demanding, strong motherly and fatherly persons, were people who were perfectionists, wanting everything to be perfect, wanting everything to be going as they plan and want. they've planned both taeyong's and his sister's life, wanting them to follow the plans they want for them. however taeyong, was competely against all of their plans. he didn't want to do anything they've planned for him.

him destroying his parent's plans began a few years ago when he admitted that he was gay. that was pure shock for the two parents of his, their faces white, the shock practically readable in their faces. after some harsh beating, them telling him that he's lying and what a shame he is to this family, his days as a teenager only got worse and worse, leading to the point of taeyong running away from home. taeyong stopped listening to them since then.

them telling him what a shame he is happened almost everyday, their faces totally disgusted. earlier, they wanted him to take over their work, leading the company with his father and working like a real man there. taeyong already as a kid had no interests whatsoever in working at his father's company. he wanted to persue his own life, his own life with music and dancing. and once again, his parents were completely against it, cutting off the connections with his dance teacher and forbidding him to ever meet that teacher ever again. they destroyed his instruments, taking them away and giving them to relatives.

and after some time, taeyong had enough of all that shit he had to do for his parents, he was done with that and with his parents. after a lesson of his', him shouting and ranting about how he feels and how he can't live normally anymore, how he can't even breath properly anymore, he packed his stuff and left, easy and quiet at night. the day after, his sister was more worried than both of his parents combined.

his sister also didn't want to go after her parent's plans. she however decided to go with it to prevent any fights from happening. she tried to make taeyong stay, telling him with tears that everything would get better one day, that he should just stay and wait. taeyong didn't want to wait anymore. he couldn't wait anymore. he was done with all of it. it was destoying him, day after day, hour after hour, second after second.

and all of this led to the point now, taeyong sitting tiredly on the floor of his own flat, breathing like he just ran a marathon through half korea. sighing, he finally stood up again, walking to the kitchen to make himself a small meal. cooking was also one of his hobbies, something he was only able to do during his free time back when he lived at his parent's. that was all he could do after his parents took everything away from him.

and while sitting on the chair's in the kitchen, taeyong's mind started drifting away, driving deep into his thoughts. he thought about what happened today, about everything that happened today.

his first day here was good, more than good to be honest. it was way better then he imagined in the beginning. he got rather good into the new school and also kind of made friends with some students. the teacher's were friendly to him, showing him where which classroom was and the whole system of the school. the principal was friendly too, quickly telling him the rules he had to follow and more stuff which taeyong kind of forgot.

the day passed faster than he would've ever imagined, way too fast. but even though the speed of it was very fast, he still remembered that one boy in chemistry the best. jung jaehyun.

he somehow seemed familiar, sounding and looking familiar. it was as if he's already seen him somewhere before. or at least heard of him before. but from where, he didn't know.

shaking his head, he put the rests of his food away, cleaning the dishes he used, taking his bag again and going to his room, heading straight to the desk in order to finish his homework and afterwards work on his new lyrics. taeyong loved music. writing and composing was one of his favorite hobbies after dancing. those two things were the two things he loved doing more than anything else in this world.

thankfully, his homework today was easier, probably just because he's new here. but he was able to finish it quite early, finishing it in less than 10 minutes. afterwards he quickly packed his stuff for tomorrow, packing the books carefully inside his bag before walking to the living room and throwing himself on the sofa, taking the blue notebook filled with multiple pages of all sorts of lyrics which were never used by anyone before.

taeyong's last school's music teacher, the teacher in his old school, was one of his favorites back then, the teacher he liked more than any other teacher. taeyong always spent his breaks inside the music room, writing new lyrics and trying to somehow create a melody with them. his teacher often visited him, listening or reading what taeyong had produced meanwhile, always complimenting him and his work, telling him that he could someday maybe get famous with this.

but even after all the time that has passed since he last has heard that, after all that long time, he still hasn't even thought of releasing one of his songs, or even posting either the melody or the lyrics somewhere online and trying to give them to someone. until now, he still has kept all of them secured in this own hands, not knowing what to do with them. he still continued to write his lyrics, composing and composing new things minute after minute.

looking at the last lines he wrote, taeyong sighed before trying to get a continuing line in his head, trying to think of a scenario which would fit. the next few hours were spent with taeyong writing his new song, writing line after line as if he already knew what to write days ago, the room totally quiet, the only sounds coming from the pen inside taeyong's hand. at around 11 pm, he sighed before leaning backwards into the soft cushion of his sofa, breathing deep in and out.

another song finished writing. and with that, another song that will be hidden away from the world, from everyone and from everything, being kept by taeyong's side, probably never seeing anything else.

right after, he closed his notebook, threw it on the table that stood in the corner of his living room before heading straight into his bedroom, changing hus clothes and throwing himself in the sheets and pillows, cuddling them and falling asleep right away.

the only thing that taeyong saw this night was yellow, the sun & yellow roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember that this is only a fanfiction and that absolutely nothing is true. his parents in no way are like this and neither do i want to attack them. i'm super convinced that they are beautiful and friendly humans !!  
> as always, thanks for reading ! <3


	5. V

i’m not afraid, because i just felt  
that a new story will begin

red velvet :: peek-a-boo

»»———— ♡————««

the next few days have been very good for both jaehyun and taeyong. slowly and slowly, taeyong started to get used to the school, to all the students chatting in each corner, laughing loud because of a story or a joke. he also got used to the atmosphere and finally started being a part of this school, a real part. he started opening up a bit, started talking with other people than jaehyun and started to smile a bit more often.

jaehyun was happy about that fact. he wanted to see the pink-haired male smile much, much more. his smile is beautiful, that's something jaehyun still was sure of even after a few days have passed. it was pure beauty and gorgeousness, something that has to be appreaciated and protected. taeyong was a visual king, that's something jaehyun got to notice every single day. many girls seemed to think the same thing, always pointing at his pink-haired friend, squealing like a true fangirl.

during those few days, taeyong and jaehyun also got closer to each other, now chatting and sitting together in almost every class they have together, spending most time they have together. jaehyun learned so much about him, he knew very much about his 'small' crush now. it exchance, taeyong found out lots about him as well.

jaehyun also finally introduced him to mark, doyoung and taeil who were grinning like kids that finally got to eat the candy they've wanted for years now the whole time. during their breaks, those three joined the two and asked taeyong all sorts of questions which he friendly, in a totally good mood, answered. he quickly got used to the three totally hyperactive overgrown children, laughing with them and also throwing sneaky remarks into the round which made all of them laugh. their table was now one of the loudest ones in the school, always laughing so hard and loud that the teachers even heard it. 

but after all this time, taeyong was still closest to jaehyun himself. they started talking about all sorts of things, about everything that came in their minds during their huge, loud but also chaotic talks. they talked about deep topic like future dreams but also about fun and stupid ones. there is no real topic, they just go through many multiple ones each day. they mostly talk like that during class.

just like now.

it actually should've been a normal english lesson where everyone listens and does the exercises the teacher tells them to, where everyone is productive and all. but apparently, that's not what the two males thought.

instead of actually listening to the teacher in front of them, reading some lines of his book, having multiple papers on his desk, the two of them started talking once again.

,, what do you plan to do on the weekend, taeyong? '' jaehyun asked while drawing some small figures onto taeyong's papers, decorating the corners of the paper with his small sketches. he leaned his head on his hand, his head tilted so he can see into the face of his seatmate. ,, do you already have any plans at all? '' 

taeyong was also busy, not really listening to his teacher. he was busy writing new lines in his notebook, writing new lyrics that flew into his head like wind. he was concentrating very much on them, the end of his pencil on his lips, hitting them from second to second. but for some reason, taeyong's head started hurting, his head loosing all the focus it had. and after that, no matter how hard he tried to make good-looking and also good-sounding lyrics, he stopped. he couldn't write them anymore. he was way too tired.

,, i... i don't know. '' taeyong decided to answer after a while, letting his pencil drop to the table, rubbing his eyes. it was obvious to probably anyone now that taeyong wanted to sleep in peace, finally letting both his mind and body rest. ,, probably nothing, i haven't decided yet. ''

jaehyun nodded, yawning as well. it's their last lesson this day and the day being a friday, it's obvious that no one wanted to stay any longer in school, the need to finally go home and finally rest winning over every other need. that's what's going on in not only jaehyun's and taeyong's, but also in the head of everyone else inside this room, maybe also the teacher's one. he himself didn't look like he wanted to continue to teach, his voice getting less interested after a few minutes.

the brown-haired male continued to draw onto taeyong's papers until his eyes caught the lines taeyong just wrote. he read the lines, line after line.

,, what's this, ty? '' jaehyun decided to ask, nodding and pointing to the lines on his paper. he let his pen fall down on the table, hitting the table with a quiet thump. 

earlier, jaehyun was way too busy with his sketches that ended up looking rather decent in the end. now though, they're completely irrelevant for him. he didn't notice anything at all, he didn't even notice that taeyong wrote on the same paper even though it slightly moved almost every minute which should've been weird. jaehyun didn't mind it though.

taeyong's eyes that fell close during the silence that went over them before jaehyun asked immediately opened once jaehyun's first word came out. his eyes blinked for a few minutes before jaehyun's head nodded in the same direction again, wanting to get a answer to his question.

,, they're lyrics. ''

,, lyrics? '' jaehyun whispered, his eyes wide open, his mouth following the movement of his eyes as well. ,, you make music? ''

taeyong tilted his head for a second before rubbing and scratching his hair nervously. he has never talked about this topic to anyone except his music teacher that sadly isn't available for probably a long time now. he hasn't even thought about telling anyone that. of course he would tell everyone what he does, that's definitely clear but the hardest thing would be to explain why he's doing and writing his own music. there are various reasons why but all of them lead to the main reason which would be his escape from his parents and the whole world. and even though jaehyun's his closest friend at the moment and even though he likes him very much, taeyong was far from being ready to tell everything about his life. he wasn't ready for any of that yet.

while he scratched his head, he finally started answering to his friend who was once again starting to read over his new lines written not even ten minutes ago.

,, well, i've always liked music since i was a child. and somewhen a few years ago i wanted to even get closer to it and actually learn more about it. that's where i started writing and producing my own music. i wouldn't call it my own music yet, it's simply just written lines and melodies i started composing. no one except my music teacher in my old school have heard and read all of my works. he was basically also the one who made me go deeper into this whole music business. he taught me lots of things about music and it's meaning and encouraged me to take music more serious and make more than a hobby of it. but even now, i still haven't uploaded any of my works anywhere online. i once thought of releasing either a melody or a whole song text but in the end, i still haven't done it. ''

during his explanation, jaehyun's eyes found taeyong, staring right into them and listening to every word he said. it was interesting, very interesting. it showed jaehyun that taeyong indeed is a very talented person with many hidden charms that no one can see, charms that are hidden away from not only people, but also the whole world, charms that maybe no one will probably ever see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i last posted.  
> i've been on a writering block because of everything that happened the last week and couldn't really concentrate on both school and writing which is why i took a small break. i'm also sorry that this chapter is kind of shitty but i promise to make them better very soon. i'm still halfway on my block which is mainly the only thing that makes me create shitty chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how long this will be but i hope you will still enjoy it.  
> their relationship is really really really slow so there might be over 20 chapters but as already said, i can't say that yet.  
> thank you so much for reading and hopefully you will continue to read this !!


End file.
